A conventional full authority digital electronic control (FADEC) for a gas turbine engine is typically limited in application to the specific engine for which the FADEC is designed. This limitation leads to the repeated expense in designing, manufacturing and testing FADECs each time a new type of gas turbine engine is released.
There is a continuing need for technology development relating to developing more cost effective and reconfigurable FADECs that can be implemented on generally any new type of gas turbine engine. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and nonobvious way.